


It's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look.

by Pandigital



Series: 100 ways to say I love you. [31]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans live short lives. They keep photos to help them remember. Vulcans don't need photos. They live longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look.

Humans were a...difficult species to relate to. Too loud and bright and they touched. Vulcan historians had written about how often humans touched. As a child, Spock had rarely seen his mother and father touch. To read about it, it made it seem like humans were such sexualy driven creatures. They had iron in their blood, not copper. How they could survive without a nictitating membrane was something of a heated discussion on many campuses.

And they ran hot. Even standing near a human was like being near a low flame. Humans were also weak. Tiny bones and weak hearts beating to keep them alive. But there lives were so short. Spock had met James Kirk when he and his family had gone to Earth for a diplomatic mission. Spock can still see him.

Young and blonde and wispy. They had been fifteen. But now, he is eighty-five and so is James. But James is old. His skin is not tight and young anymore. His eyes are cloudy and he can not see very well. He shook when he walked now, no longer a stride full of swagger. Spock was eighty-five and he was still younger.

His hair was still black and thick, his skin only a little softer. Vulcans could live over 200 years. Some had even managed 300. But humans did not live so long. Even now, humans with all they had overcome, with all they had survived and discovered, lived for only a short amount of time and then they were gone. Now he watches from over the rim of his book as James goes about cleaning the house. Spock made sure there was never anything too heavy or too dusty.

The house was always just so clean, but never overly clean. Until now, James had been humming under his breath. Cleaning each photo frame he came across. The wedding of each of their adopted children. Chekov and Sulu on the beach. Nytoya and Scotty on their wedding day and the birth of their twins. Their grandchildren.

Random moments, framed and housed forever. James bumped into the coffee table and it smacked into the wall. The larger framed photo, small windows into each pictures, fell onto the carpet. James turned and sighed. Spock put down his book and stood. James waved his hand at him, shooing him away.

“It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look.” James chuckled. Spock only nodded his head and sat back down. One day, that statement would be a lie. For now, it was only a statement. Spock watched to make sure everything would be fine anyway.

 

 


End file.
